Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word
by Raven-Rachel-Roth
Summary: What happens to Selina when Bruce tells her its over? Can a Cat's heart be broken? Oneshot Songfiction, Catwoman/Batman. Rated T to be safe, angst/slight violence.


**((Authors note: An old Oneshot songfiction of mine, about Catwoman/Batman, Selina/Bruce. Very angst, very sad, set to Elton John's 'Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word.' Basically, it follows Selina as Bruce tells her that they are over, and her reaction to that. Enjoy, Raven-Rachel-Roth))**

_**Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word (Songfic):**_

Selina stood, her feet rooted to the spot, her green eyes were narrowed and glinted dangerously. A few feet away, stood a tall dark haired man with bright blue eyes; his arms were crossed over his chest, and his intense gaze was locked with Selina's.

"You can't be _serious_." She said, the words almost seemed to hiss from between her teeth.

His expression didn't change, "Its for the best Selina."

The woman clenched her hands at her sides, her fists began to shake with rage.

"Don't do this Bruce. I swear--"

The man turned away towards the large window, hands now clasped behind his back and interrupted her.

"Please leave now Selina, my mind is made up. This is the way its going to be."

Outside a light came on in the sky, a bat framed inside of a circle. The man looked at it for several moments, before turning and giving Selina a final look and leaving the room quickly and silently.

The woman stood there for several minutes, shaking with rage, her eyes boring into the window and the signal in the sky beyond. Finally, she let out a long ragged breath, as if she hadn't been breathing.

Her whisper was loud in the empty room, _"I always loved you Bruce...I should have known that it wouldn't be forever, but I never expected this." _She drew in another ragged breath, and a silent hot tear ran down her cheek. The green eyed woman left the room and didn't look back...she would never again enter Wayne Manor.

_**What've I gotta do to make you love me?**_

A sleek black clad figure climbed the side of an old brick building in the East End of Gotham City. Green eyes peered out at the world behind thick goggles, senses alert to every small movement. She froze when her eyes saw a tall dark shadow on a building a few blocks away. Everything suddenly became slow motion; the figured turned its head, even over all the distance, their eyes met. They both knew that the other was there. Neither moved. Finally the tall dark figure turned away and disappeared into the night.

The green eyed woman looked at the furrows her claws had unconsiciously made in the old bricks lining the roof. _He doesn't love me anymore..._She finally admitted to herself before turning back the way she came.

_**What've I gotta do to make you care?**_

She was asleep, curled in front of a still blinking television...the remnants of tonights dinner on a plate beside her, being fasted upon by several cats. She was asleep, do she didn't see the handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes on the television. He was at a charity ball held at City Hall, on his arm, was a pretty piece of blonde broad...her teeth perpetually white, her brain perpetually on vacation.

The news anchor pushed the microphone into his face, "Here we have Bruce Wayne, millionaire and owned of Bruce Wayne Enterprises...tell us Bruce, is it true that you broke up with your long time girlfriend Selina Kyle a few weeks ago?"

Bruce smiled, and shrugged, "So much of what you hear these days is gossip..."

The blonde pulled on his arm, "C'mon Brucey! I wanna go inside!"

The reporter gave the girl a somewhat sneering look, "I notice that you aren't with Selina tonight Mr. Wayne...what should I gather from that?"

Bruce grinned and put his arm around the blonde's shoulder, "You should gather that I'm with Carrie tonight, nothing more Mr. Dollins. Now if you'll excuse me."

The reporter watched the happy couple ascend the steps, before turning back to the camera. "Well folks, that was Bruce Wayne, not confirming or denying the rumors of his breakup with local longtime girlfriend Selina Kyle..."

The reporter prattled on for a long time into the night, chatting with local stars. Selina didn't see any of it, her dreams were being haunted by blue eyes.

_**What do I do when lightning strikes me?**_

_**And I wake to find you're not there...**_

In her dreams a man with deep blue eyes looked into hers, Selina put her arms around his neck and held him close. But when she looked up, the blue eyes were cold as stones. Strong arms pushed her away, Selina felt herself falling; she screamed and reached for his hands but he pulled away. Falling, falling...a light appeared above her, it streaked towards her and she felt electicity jolt through her body.

_**What do I do to make you love me?**_

_**What've I got to do to be heard?**_

Selina woke sitting straight up in bed, soaked in cold sweat, her heart racing. She looked around the room, expecting to see someone who wasn't there...but she knew he wouldn't be. The green eyed woman curled herself into a small ball in the corner of her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She wasn't the crying type, hell, everyone knew that she wasn't even the emotional type. But that night...alone in her room, with only the golden-eyed cats to see, dry sobs wracked her body.

He had made his descision...he didn't want her anymore...he wouldn't even listen...

_**What do I say when its all over?**_

_**And sorry seems to be the hardest word...**_

It was dark and rain fell from the night sky, Selina walked alone along the East End streets with only her jacket to warm her. She had left Catwoman at home tonight...because tonight she was only Selina Kyle. She felt that Catwoman had left her, betrayed her even. Because now, Catwoman was just Catwoman...there was nothing behind the name. The quick witty comebacks, the sarcastic flirty humor, the sexy feline herself...had somehow disappeared inside of Selina. And for the life of her; Selina had no idea how to raise her from the dead.

It was then that the green eyes saw the car racing down the street in her direction, she stopped. Not knowing wether to run and hide, or run towards the car...it was of course, his car. Unmistakably...there could be no confusion. She could tell that he saw her, and she opened her mouth...there were so many things to say if only he would listen. The car's engine lulled for a moment, then at the last second it revved and the black car raced by her like a bullet, leaving a wet rainy wind in its wake.

The words died on her lips, the only word that rose to her mouth was one single phrase that might have changed the ice cold heart of the Caped Crusader...just maybe if he had listened. But he wouldn't allow himself, he had, of course made his descision.

_"I'm sorry..."_

_**Its sad, so sad**_

_**Its a sad, sad situation**_

Selina walked home in the rain, it really didn't matter anymore. Behind the mask...her Catwoman...part of her identity was now dead. And Selina...the real woman, was a broken hearted woman. She was everything and nothing.

She kept repeating the words she wanted to say to him in her mind, like an old broken record from when she was little.

_I'm sorry, I don't understand, everything is so different, everything is so sad...I'm sorry._

_**And its getting more and more absurd**_

While eating her TV dinner a few nights later Selina saw the smiling happy face of the billionaire playboy come onto the TV set, the blonde Carrie was no longer gracing his arm, it was now a pretty brunette named Vanessa that accompanied him to the Masque Ball. Selina froze mid bite, a moment later the chicken fettucinni hit the television set, blurring the image. A few seconds later a lamp followed, sparks and a blue flame ensued and the television fell to the floor in smoking ruin.

Selina sat there her chest heaving with anger, her eyes a smoldering dark green. The telephone rang, she picked it up and answered it in an angry tone.

"What?"

_"Mrs. Kyle?"_

"Alfred, what do you want?"

_"Its about Mr. Wayne..."_

"Listen Alfred, we've been friends a long time, so I don't want to yell at you...but this is the way it is. Bruce kicked me out of his life, he doesn't want me."

_"Yes Mrs. Kyle, I know all about it...but Mr. Wayne seems to be going 'downhill'."_

"...what do you mean?"

_"He is becoming obsessive, acting irrationally, almost to the point of being completely absurd."_

"He _is_ Batman you know..."

_"Yes, but something is wrong...if you could please Mrs. Kyle, can I convince you to speak with him?"_

"I don't think he wants--"

_"Please Mrs. Kyle? I believe he needs to talk to you."_

She sighed, "Alright Alfred."

_**Its sad, so sad**_

_**Why can't we talk it over?**_

Selina could almost hear the old butler smile,

_"Most splendid, thank you Mrs. Kyle...I will fetch him."_

She could hear him call up the stairs to Bruce, telling him that he had a phone call. A moment later she heard another reciever pick up.

_"Hello?"_

Her voice failed her, "...Bruce."

There was silence.

"Bruce...I just wanted to--"

_"I think you have the wrong number."_

"No! Wait, Bruce?"

The receiver went dead in her hand, a moment later it joined the television and the lamp in the sparking flaming mess on the floor.

In the Wayne mansion, Alfred asked Bruce about the call, his only words were '_wrong number_', before he headed down to his sanctum.

Selina knew none of this...she wasn't there.

_**It seems to me that sorry seems to be the hardest word...**_

Selina sat there a long time, watching the rain pour over the small dark city of Gotham, down her porch and into the gutter below. Lightning lit the room and a loud booming noise occured a moment later.

Without hesitation Selina snatched up her Catwoman costume, tonight would be the final prowl of Catwoman, Selina Kyle. She threw off her sweats and zipped up the suit, and pulled the mask over her face and buckled it under her chin. She was ready. She didn't yet know what would happen, but she was ready for it.

_**Its sad, so sad**_

Catwoman raced across slippery rooftops, slipping almost falling, but righting herself and racing on. Time was short, the storm would be over soon. Catwoman wouldn't go out of this world face down in some gutter somewhere...she would go out with a bang, and with lights on her. Like nature intended. Catwoman would be in the spotlight one last time.

She scaled the last few stories of Wayne Tower, the tallest building in the very heart of Gotham. She saw the tall metal flagpole rising from the top and began to climb, it was rough going in the rain. But she finally reached the top, she looked out over the beautiful city...this was her favorite building, and it was fitting to be here now. This was where it started, this is where it would end.

The clouds above her gathered, like a vacume...she could see it now what all those scientists were talking about. She counted the heartbeats...

_**What do I do when lightning strikes me?**_

But the heartbeats didn't even reach two...blue lightning shot down into the pole and from the pole it transferred into Selina's body, lighting her up almost like a demented Christmas tree. All around the city the echoing boom was heard when the lighting and thunder gathered around the top of Wayne Tower.

_**What've I gotta do? What've I gotta do?**_

She felt her insides on fire, her heart began to beat erratically inside of her ribcage, her eyesight was like a fuzzy tv signal. She screamed, then suddenly, as it had come...it was gone, and the woman with the green eyes fell silently into the night.

_**When sorry seems to be the hardest word...**_

Bruce was the only one left standing at the graveside. All of the other had left, except Alfred who came to stand beside him. Bruce held a single red rose in his hand.

"She wanted to talk to me..."

Alfred nodded, "Yes sir."

"She could have talked sense into me, one of the few who could. But I wouldn't listen."

Alfred didn't answer.

"She's gone, another life, another person I cared about...forever."

Alfred looked up at Bruce, "She really loved you sir, if I might say so."

Bruce couldn't answer, silence prevailed. A few minutes later Alfred patted Bruce on the back and walked back to the car. Bruce stepped closer to the coffin.

"I'm stubborn Selina you knew that...but you were always able to talk sense into me when no one else could. I was wrong Selina...you were right. I loved you Selina." He stood for a moment before laying the red rose on the coffin case, "I'm sorry."


End file.
